wikipopfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:The Fooo - The Link Up @Götgatan - Stockholm
Descripción Here is our video to The Link Up. Spread it and let us know what you think using #TheLinkUp. Thank you to all of the Foooers who came and made this video possible. This one is for you guys. Enjoy! Twitter: Thefooomusic Facebook: www.facebook.com/thefooo Instagram: @thefooomusic Lyrics She hit me on Twitter She wrote me on Facebook Insta me pictures Ooh, she got great looks Said she found me on Youtube Said it's a shame they don't do nude Said she'd like to get a better view, what can I do? Face real cute, body real nice Swag so mean, she's just my type Am I wrong for feelin' this right For doing this tonight? I hit her with a tweet, we can link up You know what it is, we can link up See you in a bit, we can link up Any any ol' place you can think of It's the link up, the link up, The link up we call this here The link up, the link up, The link up we call this here Droppin' high definition Pictures to my email Telling me what I'm missing Such a hot little female Now I'm sleepless in my pad So I reach for my iPad Log on to my Skype fast, Ooh let me find you Where's my private superstar Girl, this shouldn't be so hard Come out, come out wherever you are 'Cause I'm about ready I hit her with a tweet, we can link up You know what it is, we can link up See you in a bit, we can link up Any any ol' place you can think of It's the link up, the link up, The link up we call this here The link up, the link up, The link up we call this here Yo, yo, yo, check So many hotties wanna catch me on the web ´Cause they know I define what is fresh Compliments to my swagger, they impressed yeah it's gravy So keep on surfin' the internet, then maybe There's a chance we could link up and drink up And your whole lifestyle I can switch up Haha, there's no doubt I can get it in That's right, so keep sendin' all the pictures in Ooh, yeah I hit her with a tweet You know what it is See you in a bit Any any ol' place you can think up It's the link up, the link up, The link up we call this here The link up, the link up, The link up we call this here I hit her with a tweet, we can link up You know what it is, we can link up See you in a bit, we can link up Any any ol' place you can think of It's the link up, the link up, The link up we call this here The link up, the link up, The link up we call this here Categoría:Vídeos